


Healing Time

by flickawhip



Category: Cycling RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annmiek needs to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Time

Annmiek hasn’t moved yet and she can’t help but smile as Anna settles beside her. 

“Hey Anna…”

“You okay?”

“Well, I need to heal, but I’ll be fine…”

“You promise?”

“Anna… stop fussing. I’m fine, scratched and sore, but I’m fine.”

Anna smiles slightly at that, stroking her cheek. 

“You can’t blame me for worrying, that was quite a big crash….”

“I know.”

Annmiek sighs slightly, letting Anna curl around her. 

“Relax Anna… please.”

Anna rolls her eyes, staying silent even as she watches Annmiek, the two of them are comfortable enough with each other that they can just lie in silence and enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
